List of Phoenotopia Weapons
This article is a list of all weapons found among the Phoenotopia games. Melee Weapons These are close-range weapons that Gale uses for her primary attacks. She can attack normally on the ground and in the air, and she can charge up her attacks to deal extra damage. A secret move even allows Gale to do up to three charged attacks in a row. In Phoenotopia Awakening these weapons require Stamina to use, and their charged attacks can also Guard Break. Interestingly, all of these weapons are bludgeoning weapons. Phoenotopia These weapons make their first appearance in Phoenotopia. All of these weapons are also featured in Phoenotopia Awakening. * Wooden Bat: Basic melee weapon found in Panselo. Does light damage. * Iron Hammer: A stronger melee weapon that deals moderate damage. Can be bought in Atai. * Morning Star: Deals very heavy damage. Must be assembled by collecting two Space Rocks and bringing them to the Mastersmith in Daea. Phoenotopia Awakening These weapons make their first appearance in Phoenotopia Awakening. * Royal Club: Powerful melee weapon that deals heavy damage. Secondary Weapons These are weapons that have other uses besides attacking enemies. Most of these have ranged damage. Phoenotopia These weapons make their first appearance in Phoenotopia. All of these weapons are also featured in Phoenotopia Awakening. * Slingshot: Launches stone projectiles that stun most enemies and kill especially weak enemies. Obtained in Duri Forest. * Bombs: Explosive devices found in Adar's House. Can be set down or thrown, and explode after 4 seconds. The explosions can damage enemies and destroy stone blocks, but can also harm Gale if she's too close. * Javelin: Obtained in the dungeons of Daea. Can be thrown to damage enemies and to be used as an artificial platform as it can stick to walls. Additionally, obtaining the Ki Spear Technique Scroll allows Gale to charge the Javelin to make it explode, dealing massive damage. * Artifact: Emits a beam of light that can disable high-tech traps and enemies. Acquired in the Ancient Crater. Phoenotopia Awakening These weapons make their first appearance in Phoenotopia Awakening. * "Super Slingshot": Launches three stones at a time. * Civilian Crossbow: Launches arrows and can be aimed manually in any direction. * "Elite Crossbow" * "Super Crossbow" * Laser Gun: Shoots a volley of 5 laser bullets that spread out. Phoenotopia 2 These weapons make their first appearance in Phoenotopia 2. * Jolt Pistol: Fires electric bullets that bounce off of walls and stun enemies. * Sticky Mines: Will stick to walls, floors, ceilings, or enemies once thrown, and can be detonated remotely. Trivia * At one point, the developer considered including a sword as a weapon in the original Phoenotopia, but decided against it as he thought it might interfere with the player's suspension of disbelief since all melee weapons simply knock enemies back. * Although it hasn't been confirmed, the developer has mentioned that the first weapon to be obtained in Phoenotopia 2 might be a metal pipe that functions the same way as the Wooden Bat. Category:Items Category:Tools Category:Weapons Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening Category:Phoenotopia 2 Category:Lists